Gordon Takes Charge
Gordon Takes Charge is the twelfth (nineteenth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot More visitors are coming to the island to celebrate the winter holidays. When the roads are blocked and Bertie can't take any passengers, Sir Topham Hatt assigned Percy to take passengers. Percy was worried as he haven't pulled passengers in a long time, but Sir Topham Hatt said Gordon can teach him. When Gordon and Percy arrived to collect their coaches, Percy bumps his coaches hard. Gordon told Percy to back up smoothly to his coaches and Gordon backed up to his coaches without bumping them. When they arrived at Knapford, Percy blew his whistle and wheeshed a lot of steam. Gordon told Percy not to wheesh until his passengers are on board and told him to watch how he waits for his passengers and left off steam after. Percy was fed up that Gordon's "teachings" is nothing but showing off. Gordon started showing off to James and Toby as he passes by. When he was approaching Kellsthorpe, he wanted to show off to the passenger by how smoothly he could stop, but didn't take any notice on the slippery rails. He passed the platform and was diverted into a siding where he runs into a snowdrift. Sir Topham Hatt scolds Gordon for showing off instead of teaching Percy. Percy passed by and gently halts at the station with his passenger stepping on the platform, while Gordon's had to walk through the snow. Gordon felt embarrassed as Edward pulled him out of the snow bank. That night when it was time to go, Gordon wanted to show how smoothly he could puff, but he remembered the accident he had and let's Percy go first to show him how smoothly Percy can go. When they arrived back at the shed, Gordon contributed Percy afterwards, but attributes it to his good teaching. Characters * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Kellsthorpe * Shunting Yards * Knapford * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Thomas' large-scale model for when he interacts with The Pack is seen at the beginning. * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season. * When Percy whistles at Knapford, his whistle sounds the same way it did in Percy's New Whistle. * In The Complete Eighth Series DVD, the music is played a few seconds late at the beginning. Goofs * Gordon puts his brakes on but he still makes a puffing sound. * Bertie appears to be smiling when he is stuck in the snow. * In the close-up of Gordon's wheels sliding, he is already heading down the siding but in the next shot, he is heading down it again. * When Gordon and Percy are in the depot, Gordon backs up to only two express coaches, not three like the standard express train. But when Gordon pulls up to Knapford and his stops on his express line, he is pulling a train of three express coaches. * In the US version, Michael Brandon's voice cracks when he says "His face was as red as Bertie the bus." * When Gordon is in Tidmouth Sheds his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Gordon's Snow Show In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:GordonTakesChargetitlecard.jpg|Title card File:GordonTakesChargeUSTitleCard.png|DVD Title card File:GordonTakesChargeTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:GordonTakesChargeEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:GordonTakesChargeLatinAmericanSpanishtitlecard.png|Latin American Spanish title card File:GordonTakesChargePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:GordonTakesChargeGermantitlecard.jpeg|German title card File:GordonTakesChargeCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:GordonTakesCharge79.png|Thomas File:GordonTakesCharge1.png|Thomas the snow engine File:GordonTakesCharge2.png File:GordonTakesCharge3.png|Emily File:GordonTakesCharge4.png|Butch and Bertie File:GordonTakesCharge5.png|Thomas, Gordon, Percy, and Sir Topham Hatt File:GordonTakesCharge6.png File:GordonTakesCharge7.png File:GordonTakesCharge8.png File:GordonTakesCharge9.png File:GordonTakesCharge10.png File:GordonTakesCharge11.png File:GordonTakesCharge12.png File:GordonTakesCharge13.png File:GordonTakesCharge15.png File:GordonTakesCharge16.png File:GordonTakesCharge17.png File:GordonTakesCharge18.png File:GordonTakesCharge19.png File:GordonTakesCharge20.png File:GordonTakesCharge21.png|Percy and Gordon File:GordonTakesCharge22.png File:GordonTakesCharge23.png File:GordonTakesCharge24.png File:GordonTakesCharge25.png File:GordonTakesCharge26.png File:GordonTakesCharge27.png File:GordonTakesCharge28.png File:GordonTakesCharge30.png File:GordonTakesCharge31.png File:GordonTakesCharge32.png File:GordonTakesCharge33.png File:GordonTakesCharge34.png|Bulgy's Bridge File:GordonTakesCharge35.png|Percy and Gordon at Maron File:GordonTakesCharge36.png File:GordonTakesCharge37.png File:GordonTakesCharge38.png File:GordonTakesCharge39.png File:GordonTakesCharge40.png File:GordonTakesCharge41.png File:GordonTakesCharge42.png File:GordonTakesCharge43.png File:GordonTakesCharge44.png File:GordonTakesCharge45.png File:GordonTakesCharge46.png File:GordonTakesCharge47.png File:GordonTakesCharge48.png File:GordonTakesCharge49.png File:GordonTakesCharge50.png File:GordonTakesCharge51.png File:GordonTakesCharge52.png File:GordonTakesCharge53.png File:GordonTakesCharge54.png File:GordonTakesCharge55.png File:GordonTakesCharge56.png|Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt File:GordonTakesCharge57.png File:GordonTakesCharge58.png File:GordonTakesCharge59.png File:GordonTakesCharge60.png|Percy at Kellsthorpe File:GordonTakesCharge61.png File:GordonTakesCharge62.png File:GordonTakesCharge63.png File:GordonTakesCharge64.png File:GordonTakesCharge65.png File:GordonTakesCharge66.png File:GordonTakesCharge67.png File:GordonTakesCharge68.png File:GordonTakesCharge69.png File:GordonTakesCharge70.png File:GordonTakesCharge71.png File:GordonTakesCharge72.png File:GordonTakesCharge73.png File:GordonTakesCharge74.png|Gordon and Percy File:GordonTakesCharge80.png|Deleted Scene File:GordontakesCharge13.jpg|Deleted scene File:GordonTakesCharge75.png File:GordonTakesCharge76.png File:GordonTakesCharge77.png File:GordonTakesCharge78.png File:GordonTakesCharge91.png Episode File:Gordon Takes Charge-American Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes